


Its just hard on both of us

by alligirl116



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sad Louis, angry nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you, not in the most logical way done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just hard on both of us

There was a loud crash as Nick shut the door behind him. "Hey Nick." I said cautiously.

"Louis." He said abruptly and going to get a drink. 

I sswallowed hard, "How was work?" I said slowly.

"I don't know, tell me how would you feel if we were to switch positions." He slammed his glass down.

I flinched at the sound, "Nick, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." He said softly heading toward our bedroom.

I followed behind him. Once in the room I saw him laying on the bed still dressed, "Nick." I said taking a seat on the bed next to him, "please." I whispered. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I sat there for a good few minutes before lieing down next to him and wrapping his arms around me, "I love you." I whispered to him. It was the first time either of us said it. 

"Louis?" He tried to sit up but I kept my arms tight around him.

"I love you, Nicholas Grimshaw." I said again, "I am sorry about everything." Now I was full on crying.

Nick pulled me close and buried his face in my hair, "I know, sweetheart. It's just hard on both of us." 

We stayed intertwined together until we both started to fall asleep. "I am in love with you, Louis William Tomlinson." I heard Nick say in slow sleep filled voice.


End file.
